


Disconnect

by primalism (lachowskii)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, POV Second Person, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachowskii/pseuds/primalism
Summary: You're the consequential desire within Yunho's failure of raw intimacy. So you take what he gives you and observe him drowning in empty bliss.





	Disconnect

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not know Jung Yunho nor own him. I just own this plot and concept. I hope he never reads this.
> 
>  **FYI:** If you're on a tablet, you can click the "Reading Version" or whatever options you have to read fics in a much more clean and modernism format. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Comment if you desire. Subscribe to my AO3 for emails on upcoming fics!

There is sometimes an unneeded combination with emotions. Deafening currents that are drawn out with every persistent and imaginable taste. Like cold sweat and impatient tears. Sad calling in his eyes as he lays his head on your thigh. Fingers trickle softly, holding each other and you always been such a defying rock to keep him falling into insignificance. When Yunho wasn’t with you, he felt like he was slipping and could easily return satisfying the grip. 

In a daze as he felt you were too caressing his face as he lied there against you. Although for you to stay with him was an understatement. You put up with his late nights and proposals of promises. You glanced at his inner beauty but were the only one vulnerable to hear his sadness. Such a conclusive mind capturing his softness of trying to be also tame with words and trite.

You simply wondered, with low eyes and how can people dream the way you do. Like him, there was nothing for you to salvage more and more. Moving into dispensable love was better than to force to be broken. While there’s nothing to gain you also liked the closeness another person could give you. You pulled Yunho’s head back with your right hand, around his throat and thumbing his lips while you two breathed and music playing in the background. He gave you limitless amounts of bliss and you just wanted moments to be forever instead you both choose to savor in the mindfulness of right now.

_Doesn’t he know all the deepest fears in his head?_

In secrecy that promised you his hand. Gave you an area to misplace it and can’t help but choke on meaningless scenarios within his mind. Yunho leaned his upper body up off the bed and nodded towards you to come sit on his lap. This was the best feeling of friction, pulling, writing and tasting. His hands could never do enough but so much in a gifted measure. His thumb rubbed across your lips, then letting you suck and you close your eyes before him.

“I like it when you close your eyes. I pray you don’t see the bad in me when you do.” He whispered.

Isn’t it saddening, lustful moments turns him weak. Gripping and haunting when his words hit you because it isn't what you need to hear. Yet you relish with his mentality, what happen to being ravished, where was he hiding it and storing it. How he could smoothly transition everything in your head when he touches you, puts you on your back, making you remember it doesn’t have to end so soon. When your legs being wrapped around him, his hand covered your eyes while his lips barely touch you. Was it his cool breath making you shiver? The trust or skill? It won’t last long enough before he’s eventually gone. A process of distractions, invade your mind and continue to burst into nothingness when Yunho kisses you all over. Like he may lose you. 

_Anything he’s willing to love may die in time._

Performances last too long than they should. His sense of self-blinded by the light and feeling incapable of loving you the right way. He wasn’t the aura of portrayal that even you gotten to know. He swore no one came close to your understanding but to fall is unacceptable. His hand rubs your warm flesh to make your mouth drop, it’s a reinstated notion so that no man can make you feel like him. Even if it’s just a moment, a moment you can only have but real emotions were gone. It was a block inside of him but even so, you could still see how his eyes glitter in the dark. You could see heartbreak was embodied of his outlook in partners. You knew this ever since you met him but you swallow it in to keep justifying truths beyond control. 

Open, alluring, discerning and can’t keep your composure. The sweat from his body drips on you like the greatest and most refreshing thing. To your knowledge is that he’s still here, with you and only you. Yunho, deep down, expresses he feels weak, even before your eyes but he’ll feed you a painful and pleasurable stretch between your thighs when you need it. 

“Tell me. Before I leave, you love this. Everything about this even though I can’t love you.” 

He’ll be gone for too long. Scared of parting ways and feeding your body to others without warning. His hell in his mind and his self-awareness is far gone. His tongue bounded by bellows and the way he keeps rubbing your clit has you moaning and calling out for more in his ear. Yunho went between your legs, having you want to back away the minute his tongue started lusting what pink matter you had to offer him. The ceiling was spinning and his thumbprints in your thighs. So that he could have a small hold on you. Even if losing you would kill him, he can’t bear to taste you ad you were thinking of someone else. 

Both of you, hot and close to burning. Have you ever concentrated on his aura as much as tonight? Once your body gets on top of him and you can see the dark formed promises just in his eyes alone. You used to beg, want and was brought to endless pleasure. The choking in remembrance and the nocturnal string of escalation and power. Yunho knows things have changed and he uses your body to change the space that will eventually end the both of you. This wasn’t typical or cliche and whatever he asked wasn’t going to enlist you past your limits. 

Yunho’s hands would grip your neck and bring your face down towards his. “Fuck me. Keep my mind off everything else.” He whispered. Watching how he’s breaking and the soft cry to call his name out loud. How his pupils shrink and only for them to darken again. All he sees is your head bowed with desperation now. Look at him, his stare was never leaving you. His lips parting slightly was the best view in the room. Your fingers lazily outline his lips before drifting down the hollow of his throat. 

His grunts made you wetter and the more you fucked him harder to his request he was feeling thankful. You pleaded more until his fingers went inside your mouth. The way Yunho would dig his body deeper into the mattress with every stroke inside of you. Relentlessly until he could spill what he had with every fruit of his labor. 

“Look at us. Like outcasts. Fucking without any true feeling.” Yunho whispered. His hands being subtle, soft pinches on your clit just to make your body convulse. You were shaking, biting, cursing and why did his words perform like little outbursts to make everything catch you off guard. Lavish attention mixed with frustration. Everything that left him fell onto you in all aspect of stress to relief. Your bodies may lie together, throbbing and breathless. Was it something Yunho said again, or the intensity of being so flushed and swollen the mascara started running down your face. His hands ran through your hair, still kissing, still wanting and craving. 

_Can’t fall in love with you but you can ease my mind._

_Not wanting to lose you knowing this is such a wicked game._

Tangled in his mind and how he kissed you made sure you knew he was constantly feeling impatient. Passion, moaning and a steaming mess. The more you spread yourself wider for him and his dark glare touches you deeper into the mix. 

_The expense of being acquainted knowing you’ll always run right back to this._

Mascara runs down more with the thought that his hands would never be bounded for you again. The mere thought of it, going numb and clenching to the memories. That time isn’t here yet. Your thighs move deliciously on top of him and the thought of it not happening any longer. He couldn’t ignore his fame and lay under the covers forever and forget about passions because separating from anything was all too heavy. Yet, this was needed. Yunho let his words spill out in a stutter. Smiles and faults. Touching you when he’s exhausted all over. Desperately stroking inside of you tightly but everything besides fucking doesn’t offer anything real or completely whole. 

No orange flame, sitting by a fireplace or rainstorms in the company. Just regret in guest rooms, black suits, and wine glasses. To feel sorry that he could fuck you one last time and leave you. It’s wasteful and self-torture. A flushing around each other your bodies accumulate pants and admitting to desires. Desperately wanting something real but can’t offer himself completely. No flowers peaking in the moonlight glory. All draining, while licking and sucking. Kissing your neck down to your breasts and hoping you don’t look at him. Hoping you stay there with your eyes closed and let his offerings tease you all night long. Wet lips on his tongue, nuzzling into pillows and forever grateful with rivers flowing from his eyes. If there were no true feelings in this room it was possibly a lie. It was clear, you could sleep and fuck again and again. 

_Primal love makes you come back for feelings you’re incapable of experiencing._

Screaming, grunting, piercing the still air. The feeling is rather senseless and your legs are tired of being bent but you feed into Yunho’s cries the entire night. To fuck and forget and possibly stop dreaming of happiness when he’s cupping your breasts and asking you if you could take a ride one last time. No drug could outlast the two of you tonight. He’s eternally lost, like fallen doves and praying you don’t see the faint sense now laced with an unbearable shift. 

Look at him, skin glistens in the dim light and sharing this place with only a few minutes left. Yunho’s lips plush as he kisses your ad fading under the blankets again. No brightness under the stark white sheets, no invitation for kisses and you’re lost minded of the zero sun rays tickling his soft skin. Mouth tasting bittersweet and he couldn’t look at you after he’s through. Feeling your eyes would see every weak measure within him if you had to glance at his lack of perfection of one’s self. Do you cry in the wind every time he has gotten deeper and lost his rhythm from shuddering his seed deep for you. Was it that every time he came inside of you did you think that would change his mind? Awakening at every trying when he could make you contract your walls for him and arch your body for the midst of always being the best choice for you.

A cry in the wind wouldn’t make this night go any longer. Mouthing the delicate skin of your neck, he pictured it in his head when he turned away. Closing his eyes and you stare at his back, as he lay beside you. Wet and glistening. You wish your hand could touch his warmth. You knew the aftermath of it all wasn't worth more added feelings. On your back, guided movements into the ceiling again. Numb without a word leaving your tongue. 

“I still want you but I don’t want to fall in love with you.” Yunho says. The darkness within this state of scenery you were in. Lights off, no love in the morning, no secrets being told with eventful fate.


End file.
